Where There's a Will
by Jessie3d
Summary: Has Jessica finally snapped and murdered someone? Can she clear her name before she writes her own murder
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
The scene is set in the parlor of Mrs. Katherine Witherspoon. Everyone is dressed in black. It is a couple of hours after Jacob Witherspoon's funeral. JESSICA, SETH, and PRESTON are in a corner with drinks in their hands.  
  
PRESTON- I'm the last of the three Musketeers. In Nam, you couldn't separate us. Me, Frank and Jacob; the three pilots from Maine.  
  
JESSICA-Then when you got back, you became the three fishermen. Always out fishing on Saturday mornings.  
  
PRESTON-And we'd usually get back in time for your clam chowder. You are the best cook, Jessica.  
  
JESSICA-Well, from what Frank always said, you always showed up after all the fish were caught and it was time for lunch.  
  
PRESTON-I had to get a good meal somewhere.  
  
JESSICA (chuckles)-I never understood why some girl never got her hooks into you.  
  
SETH-Or, better yet, you learned to cook.  
  
PRESTON (laughs)-I never found the right woman.  
  
Katherine approaches them.  
  
KATHERINE- Thank you all for coming. (She hugs JESSICA)  
JESSICA-Katherine, I'm so sorry about Jacob. He was such a great man.  
  
KATHERINE (with a touch of sarcasm)-Yes-wasn't he though. (KATERINE surveys the crowd and sees Becky and Jeremy enter) Oh! There's Becky. (With a snicker) I'm surprised she showed up at all. If you'll excuse me. (KATHERINE walks toward BECKY. SETH turns to JESSICA)  
  
SETH-The grieving widow she's not. I heard she fainted when she found out she wasn't in the will. Married to Jacob for six months, hoping he would die so she could have all of his money. Only to find he left just about everything to his sweet daughter, Becky. Except a few odds and ends, like his fishing gear.  
  
JESSICA (chuckles)- I don't know why he gave me his fishing gear, although Frank was always fond of Jacobs' gear.  
  
PRESTON'S eyes fall on BECKY and his face clouds. JESSICA notices this and follows his glance. BECKY is in a slinky, bright red dress. It is apparent she is drunk. She stumbles but JEREMY catches her. As soon as she is stable, BECKY grabs a glass of wine and starts drinking.  
  
SETH-How such a caring man could raise such a little heathen is beyond me.  
  
JESSICA-Seth, behave. I'm sure Becky's a nice girl down inside. She's just very troubled.  
  
SETH-Remember how she was before her mother died? The kindest, sweetest little girl a person could know. And she would do anything for her mother. It almost killed Becky when her mother was killed in that car accident.  
  
JESSICA-Fifteen is a young age to lose your mother.  
  
SETH-Do you think she still blames Jacob?  
  
JESSICA-Who knows? I don't think she's been to Cabot Cove in many years.  
  
SETH-It was all so hard for Jacob. Losing his wife than for all intense purposes losing his daughter. She hated him, just because he lost control of his car. Do you remember that awful fight they had at your house? Let's see, I believe Becky was seventeen. She was drunk and her father couldn't control her. She told him that night that she hated him, that he was a murderer. I think that was the first time she'd ever slapped him in the face.  
  
JESSICA-I remember Becky running out of the house in a rampage. Jacob had given up and wouldn't go after her. So Frank found her and drove her home. She'd already wrecked one car while drunk and we didn't want her to get hurt. Then Frank was late coming back. I was so worried they'd been in a car accident. But Frank showed up an hour later with mud all over his pants from changing that flat tire. Jacob stayed with us that night.  
  
SETH-Yes, and when he went home, Becky was gone. She's just packed up and left. No good-bye, no note, nothing. Then she showed up six months ago at her fathers' wedding to terrorize him and then leaves the next day. That's a real good reason for Jacob to leave that ungrateful child everything. But I guess he had some brain matter if he made you the executor of the estate.  
  
JESSICA-That doesn't' mean much, Seth. I just pay the bills until Becky is 30, a whole two months away. Me made out that will just before Becky ran off. I'm surprised he didn't change his will after marrying Katherine.  
  
SETH-Maybe he knew Katherine married him for his money. Or maybe he knew Becky would throw a fit if her stepmother got anything.  
  
Elijah walks up to JESSICA and SETH. His oxygen bottle is trailing behind him. Every once in a while he puts an oxygen mask to his face and breathes.  
  
SETH-How are you Elijah?  
  
ELIJAH- Hello, Doc, Jessica. Jacob was a good man. He was so good to me. Why, I've been caretaker of his house for nearly 30 years, when Jacob moved in. Even when I was diagnosed with emphysema last year and had to start wheeling this thing (indicating oxygen bottle) around, Jacob let me stay on. I couldn't do any work and he still let me stay on. I'll miss him dearly.  
  
SETH- Is Becky going to let you stay on in the guesthouse?  
  
ELIJAH- I don't know. I hope so. I have no family left.  
  
BECKY appears behind ELIJAH.  
  
BECKY- Good old Elijah. (BECKY drapes an arm over ELIJAH'S shoulder) Don't even think about staying on. I'm not going to take any charity cases like my father did. And with him gone, I don't' want any reminders of him. Besides, I think I'll tear down this old house and have a shopping mall built-Cabot Cover needs to liven up. (BECKY drops her are and covers her mouth in a chuckle. She looks up and sees everyone else) Hi, Mrs. Fletcher, Doc Hazlitt, Preston. (BECKY stares at PRESTON. PRESTON reddens and looks down, unable to meet BECKY'S eyes) It was nice of you all to come. (BECKY indicates JEREMY by draping her arm over his shoulder) This is my fiancée, Jeremy Tovar. Jeremy, this is Seth Hazlitt, Jessica Fletcher, and Preston Hayes. Mrs. Fletcher was obviously a good friend of my fathers'. He made her executor of my estate until I'm 30. Too bad he couldn't wait to more months to die. Then I wouldn't have to worry about someone else looking after my money. (BECKY looks pointedly at JESSICA)  
  
JESSICA-Well, Becky, how have you been doing? Where do you live now?  
  
BECKY-Oh, don't worry Mrs. Fletcher; I'm going to stay right here until I get my money. Then we'll just travel around the world until we run out of money. Won't we Jeremy? (BECKY starts laughing and spills her drink) Damn! Jeremy, get me another drink.  
  
PRESTON- I think you've had enough wine Becky. How about some coffee?  
  
BECKY-Who died and made you my father?  
  
JESSICA gets a cup of coffee from a nearby table.  
  
JESSICA (in a calming voice)-Would you like some cream or sugar?  
  
BECKY- You're my executor, not my mother, Mrs. Fletcher. (At the word mother, BECKY calms for a moment. BECKY goes into her purse and gets a sugar substitute packet. She grabs the coffee from JESSICA and pours the packet into the cup) I never use real sugar. I carry my own. (BECKY looks up from her coffee cup. There are tears in her eyes.)  
  
PRESTON- We're here for you Becky. It must be hard for you.  
  
BECKY (seething with anger) And it must have been hard for you to face my father knowing that you were the reason I ran away!  
  
PRESTON has a shocked expression on his face. The rest of the crowd looks embarrassed as the scene fades.  
  
It is the next afternoon. JESSICA is at her home, working on her computer. The doorbell rings. It is BECKY, with a suitcase in each hand. She's a mess and it's obvious she has a hangover. She walks right past JESSICA and sets her suitcases down in the parlor. JESSICA watches this with surprise.  
  
JESSICA-Becky! Is something wrong?  
  
BECKY-You bet there is! I just spoke to my lawyer. You've been writing checks with my money! That's the problem! (BECKY sits down in a chair and lights a cigarette. She is very agitated)  
  
JESSICA (sitting down on the couch)-Becky, I wrote those checks to pay for the funeral and burial. I have the receipts if you want to see them.  
  
BECKY (still not happy)-Do you have anymore bills to pay with MY money?  
  
JESSICA-Becky-  
  
BECKY-Good. Then you won't mind me staying with you until my 30th birthday.  
  
JESSICA-What about Jeremy? What about your father's house?  
  
BECKY-Oh, Jeremy and I had a fight. He's staying at the Hill House. And my father's house is being occupied for the moment by my dear stepmother. Since you're my executor, I'll just stay will you and make sure you don't steal any more money. Now, if you'll take my suitcases up to my room, I need a drink. (BECKY exits into the kitchen. JESSICA watches as BECKY enters the kitchen, and with a flustered sigh, slowly follows)  
  
BECKY (rummaging through cupboards)-Don't you have anything to drink in this house?  
  
JESSICA- I have coffee, tea, water, and milk. Which would you like?  
  
BECKY-I need something stronger than that Mrs. Fletcher. Never mind, I have some stuff in my suitcase. If you'll just show me to my room.  
  
JESSICA-I will let you stay here until Katherine is you of your house-  
  
BECKY-Oh-I'll stay as long as I like. If you'll help me with my suitcases. (BECKY grabs the smaller of the two. JESSICA watches her for a moment, shakes her head and follows BECKY up the stairs, suitcase in hand. They are almost at the top when the doorbell rings. Jessica hesitates a moment)  
  
JESSICA-It's the second door on the right. I'll be right up. (JESSICA walks down steps and answers the door, suitcase still in hand)  
  
PRESTON is at the door. He looks nervous.  
  
JESSICA-Preston! It's nice to see you.  
  
PRESTON-Hi Jess. I just went by the Hill House to check on Becky. Her fiancée said she was here.  
  
JESSICA-Yes, she is. Come in, I'll get her.  
  
PRESTON (looking past JESSICA, very worried)-No, no thank, you. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
JESSICA-Oh, yes-she's fine.  
  
PRESTON- Look, Jessica, I want to set the record straight. Becky was upset last night and drunk. She didn't know what she was saying. Nothing ever happened between us.  
  
JESSICA-Becky never said there was.  
  
PRESTON-Oh...well, if Becky's okay, I'll leave now.  
  
JESSICA-Preston?  
  
BECKY'S voice is heard from the top of the stairs.  
  
BECKY-Who is it, Mrs. Fletcher? You have the suitcase with the good stuff.  
  
PRESTON (in a hushed voice)- Bye, Jessica. (He looks past JESSICA then exits. JESSICA slowly closes the door)  
  
BECKY (still upstairs)- Come on, already. I don't' have all day.  
  
JESSICA slowly heads up the stairs.  
  
JESSICA and BECKY are in the guest room. They are putting BECKY'S things away.  
  
BECKY-So, are you going to tell me who was at the door or are you going to keep me guessing?  
  
JESSICA-It was Preston Hayes.  
  
BECKY (with a smirk)- Good old Preston. What did he want-some of your clam chowder?  
  
JESSICA-No, he was worried about you. (Beat) He also assured me nothing went on between you two. (JESSICA eyes BECKY carefully)  
  
BECKY laughs hysterically and sits on the bed.  
  
BECKY-Oh, he did, did he? Always trying to make everyone believe he's a saint.  
  
JESSICA (uncomfortable with the conversation and heading toward the door)-I'll see about whipping up some dinner.  
  
BECKY- Mrs. Fletcher. (JESSICA stops and turns toward BECKY) Preston wasn't the reason I ran away. But we were quite serious when I was seventeen. At least that's what he thought. You know why Preston was always late for those Saturday fishing trips?  
  
JESSICA-Becky, I really don't-  
  
BECKY-No Mrs. Fletcher. You asked for it. He was with me. It was the one time a week we knew we could be alone without Daddy finding out. Little did Preston know that the only reason I saw him was to get back at Daddy. I hated my father, Mrs. Fletcher, and if there was anyway I could make him hurt as much as I did, I tried it. And still would. I'd love to see him turn over in his grave. (BECKY smiles sweetly at JESSICA and exits with bottle of alcohol in hand)  
  
It is later in the evening. JESSICA is in the kitchen doing dishes. She appears upset. There is a knock at the back door. It is SETH and SHERIFF METZGER. JESSICA is very happy to see them.  
  
SETH- Evenin' Jess. So, is the infamous Becky Witherspoon shacking up with you?  
  
JESSICA (surprised)-How did you know?  
  
SETH- It's all over town. Becky and her fiancée got into a big fight. Someone called the Sheriff complaining. By the time Metzger got there, Becky was gone and Jeremy was bleeding all over the floor. He says he fell, but by the way the cut on his forehead looked, I bet someone three something at him. Possibly the vase that was shattered on the floor. He needed fourteen stitches.  
  
JESSICA- Is he okay?  
  
METZGER-Yeah. We asked if he wanted to press charges and he said no.  
  
JESSICA-So are you here to see Becky?  
  
SETH-No, we're here to make sure she doesn't throw a vase at you.  
  
JESSICA-Do you know what the fight was about?  
  
METZGER-I don't know. But Mrs. Witherspoon picked him up when I was through questioning him. She told him to pack his bags, that he was going to stay with her.  
  
JESSICA-Well, I'm not going to be the one to inform Becky.  
  
SETH-What's the matter Jess, not delighted with your guest?  
  
JESSICA-Let's just say I'm beginning to see Becky as a victim in my next book. (Beat) She just can't let the past go. She's do anything to make people hurt as much as she does. I don't' understand.  
  
SETH-Where is she?  
  
JESSICA- In the parlor. She's on her second bottle of Scotch. I offered her dinner but she refused.  
  
METZGER-Would you like me to take her to the Hill House?  
  
JESSICA-No. I doubt she would go. She's sure I'm out to steal her money, so she's decided she's going to stay here until her 30th birthday.  
  
SETH-My God, Jess, that's two month's away!  
  
METZGER- Mrs. F., she can't do this. I can issue a restraining order if you'd like.  
  
JESSICA-Yes, Sheriff, I'm sure you could. I guess I feel some loyalty to Jacob. After his wife died, he asked me to take care of Becky if something should happen to him. I know she's a woman now, but she's acting like a child. It's obvious Becky doesn't feel she can go to Katherine. Maybe if she begins to trust me...  
  
SETH- Okay, Dr. Freud, I just hope you don't bite off more than you can chew. Now, what's that delicious aroma I smell?  
  
JESSICA-Lobster stew. I hope you'll stay. I may need protection. (Kidding)  
  
SETH-Well, if it'll make you feel better.  
  
JESSICA-Good. What about you, Mort?  
  
METZGER-Nope. It's lasagna night at the house. It's the only thing my wife cooks that I can digest. But thanks just the same. If you need anything ma'am, just give me a call.  
  
JESSICA-I will. 'Bye Sheriff.  
  
METZGER exits. JESSICA gets a bowl from the cupboard and dishes some stew to SETH.  
  
JESSICA- You're lucky. I was just about to freeze this. I was hoping to get Becky to eat some to absorb some of that alcohol. She's had just enough to drink to be sure that I would poison her the first chance I had.  
  
SETH-Sounds like you've had a lovely day.  
  
There is a crash and a loud curse from BECKY in the parlor. JESSICA and SETH look at each other and hurry into the parlor. BECKY is upset. Her bottle of alcohol is shattered on the floor.  
  
BECKY-Damn! That was the last of my Scotch. I wonder if it's too late to get some more.  
  
JESSICA (concerned)-Becky, are you okay? You didn't get cut did you?  
  
BECKY (walking towards the coat rack)-I've got to get something to drink.  
  
SETH is picking up glass. JESSICA starts toward BECKY.  
  
JESSICA-Becky, you shouldn't go out. You're in no condition. Why don't you let me get you some coffee?  
  
BECKY-Dammit, Mrs. Fletcher, I'll do what I please! (BECKY has coat in hand. Steps back into the parlor to get purse)  
  
JESSICA-Becky, you can't drive. I won't let you.  
  
BECKY stares at JESSICA then glances at a picture of Frank. She picks it up. Then she glances at Seth. A wicked smiled crosses her face.  
  
BECKY-Doc Hazlitt could drive me to the store. Or are you afraid of what might happen? What people might say? (BECKY is playing with the picture of Frank. JESSICA takes this comment as a slap in the face.)  
  
JESSICA-I don't know what you're talking about. (JESSICA is trying, but failing to be calm)  
  
BECKY-That night your husband took me home and the rumors were flying fast and furious. Do you really think there was a flat tire? Are you really that naïve and trusting of your husband?  
  
JESSICA (losing patience)-My husband and I loved each other very much. Frank wouldn't-  
  
BECKY-Oh, Mrs. Fletcher, open your eyes. Your husband couldn't resist. A young beautiful thing like me. You're husband was like any other man. Easy to control-  
  
JESSICA (sternly)-Becky, I've heard quite enough-  
  
BECKY-You haven't heard nothing yet. Frankie promised me that night that he would run away with me. He was bored with you. That's why I left, Mrs. Fletcher, to save your marriage! (BECKY takes the picture of Frank and slams it up against the wall. It shatters)  
  
JESSICA has had more than she can take.  
  
JESSICA (walking toward BECKY angry)- How dare you!  
  
SETH grabs JESSICA by one shoulder. Glass in his other hand.  
  
SETH (to Jessica)-You need to calm down. (SETH looks at BECKY) And you need to sober up.  
  
SETH keeps a hold of JESSICA as he directs her to the kitchen. JESSICA is very upset and angry. SETH starts to make a pot of coffee. JESSICA notices and starts grabbing items to help.  
  
JESSICA-I have had it! I have had it with that girl! If she is not out of this house soon, I will go stark raving mad! I can't put up with it anymore!  
  
SETH is getting two coffee cups from the cupboard, his back is toward JESSICA  
  
SETH-I think it's time to ask her to leave.  
  
SETH looks at JESSICA when he gets no answer. JESSICA is staring into space. A single tear falls down her cheek. SETH puts a hand on JESSICA'S shoulder.  
  
SETH-Jess, I can tell when a man is in love and Frank was in love with you. He was always telling me how when he first saw you, he knew he would be blind to any other woman. It was always a joke to us. I'd ask him how his eyesight was. He always answered he could see you; the only one he cared to see.  
  
JESSICA (with a sad chuckle)-We argued one time because I thought he needed glasses. He kept arguing that it wasn't good for his health. That he saw perfectly what he wanted to see. I didn't know what he meant until just now.  
  
SETH-You two had a special kind of love. Something that no one can come between. Especially not a mean-spirited girl like Becky.  
  
JESSICA (patting SETH'S hand)- Thank you, Seth. (JESSICA'S face clouds) Becky is a very troubled girl. I just hope she finds the help she needs.  
  
SETH-If you ask me, what she needs is a swift kick in the pants.  
  
JESSICA-Well, while the coffee if brewing, let's get Becky upstairs and hope she doesn't pass out before she gets some coffee.  
  
SETH-I should think the best thing for her would be to pass out and sleep until she's sober.  
  
JESSICA-I read somewhere that if you give coffee to someone who's had too much to drink, their hangover is much less intense.  
  
SETH-I've never read that in any of my medical books. But I would think, Becky deserves one whopper of a hangover so she'll think twice before getting drunk again.  
  
JESSICA-Sure Seth, but you don't have to put up wit her tomorrow morning and I do.  
  
SETH and JESSICA walk out of the kitchen into the parlor as SETH says)  
  
SETH-Thank God she's not staying with me.  
  
Jessica smiles. Becky is sitting down in the parlor, cigarette in hand. She has a satisfied look on her face.  
  
JESSICA (sternly)-Becky, I'm making some coffee for you. I'll help you upstairs and bring a cup.  
  
BECKY-I'm not tired and I'd rather have Scotch.  
  
JESSICA (not about to back down)-I will help you upstairs now. You may spend the night. Tomorrow morning Seth will pick you up and take you to the Hill House.  
  
JESSICA looks at SETH with a smile. SETH looks like he's lost his best friend. JESSICA helps BECKY stand up and leads her to the stairs. BECKY begrudgingly goes. She has her purse over her shoulder.  
  
BECKY-I will leave when I want to.  
  
JESSICA (ignoring the comment)- What do you take in your coffee?  
  
BECKY-Black, I'll add what I want.  
  
JESSICA- Yes, of course.  
  
It is early the next morning. JESSICA is in bed sleeping. Suddenly an alarm clock goes off. JESSICA doesn't wake up immediately but when the noise doesn't stop, she realizes she will have to turn it off. She looks at her clock. It's is 5:30 a.m. JESSICA puts on her robe and slippers and walks down to BECKY'S room. The room is dark and JESSICA only sees BECKY'S silhouette. She tuns on the like and walks to the clock to turn off the alram. BECKY still hasn't awakened. JESSICA shakes BECKY and whispers.   
  
JESSICA-Becky did you mean to set your alarm?  
  
BECKY doesn't answer or move. JESSICA rests her hand on BECKY'S arm and notices she is cold. JESSICA turns BECKY over. BECKY is ashen. JESSICA checks BECKY'S carotid pulse. There is none.  
  
The guest room is cluttered with assorted policemen, paramedics, METZGER, SETH and JESSICA. SETH covers BECKY up.  
  
SETH-She appears to have had a heart attack. I'm going to run some blood tests and order an immediate autopsy.  
  
METZGER-She seems pretty young to have had a heart attack.  
  
SETH-Maybe-but if I remember correctly Becky had a heart murmur when she was young. I'm not sure if it ever closed up.  
  
METZGER- A heart murmur?  
  
SETH-Yes. A hole in her heart that's usually hereditary. Sometimes it closes up, sometimes it doesn't. If Becky's didn't and the murmur wasn't corrected, that could have caused her to have a heart attack. But, I can't be sure until I run the tests.  
  
A policemen comes up behind METZGER.  
  
POLICEMAN-I found a note under the bed addressed to Mrs. Fletcher. (POLICEMAN hands JESSICA the note. She reads, her face has a look of concern)  
  
METZGER-What is it, Mrs. F? A suicide note?  
  
JESSICA-No.  
  
METZGER(beat)-Do you mind sharing it? It might clue us in as to what happened.  
  
JESSICA-I don't think so, but I'll read it anyway.  
Dear Mrs. Fletcher,  
I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you. I know I need help. I have a friend in Baltimore who has offered to help me out. I'll be on my way to see her when you get this note. (JESSICA looks up at METZGER a moment, clears her throat and continues reading) I tried to seduce your husband that night, but he told me he loved you will all his heart and couldn't look at another woman. I guess I'm just jealous. I wish I could find a man as kind and gentle as your husband was. You're a lucky woman. I'll contact you in two months on my 30th birthday.  
Becky  
  
METZGER-What did she mean by the note?  
  
JESSICA-We had a slight altercation last night, but Seth intervened. She was apologizing.  
  
METZGER- And the altercation was about your late husband?  
  
JESSICA'S face clouds  
  
SETH-Becky was drunk and mean. She was trying to ruffle Jessica's feathers.  
  
METZGER-(looking at JESSICA)-It looks like she succeeded.  
  
JESSICA- Only for a moment. I think we settled everything before she went to bed.  
  
METZGER- Well, good. We'll finish up here. Why don't you go down and have some coffee.  
  
SETH-I'll walk down with you, Jess. I want to get to the hospital and have these blood tests run.  
  
It is a couple of hours later. JESSICA is walking down the stairs with BECKY'S coffee cup in hand. The doorbell rings. JESSICA answers the door. It is METZGER and SETH. They look very upset.  
  
JESSICA-Hello. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door. I just started cleaning out the guest room.  
  
METZGER- Is that the coffee cup from her room?  
  
JESSICA-Yes.  
  
METZGER-May I see it?  
  
JESSICA hands the cup to METZGER. METZGER inspects the cup.  
  
JESSICA-What is it, Sheriff?  
  
METZGER(looking uneasily at SETH, then back to JESSICA)-Mrs. Fletcher, Becky didn't die from a heart attack. (beat) She was murdered.  
  
JESSICA-Murdered? How?  
  
SETH-It seems she ingested a large amount of arsenic.  
  
METZGER- Mrs. F. didn't you say you had a problem with rats last month?  
  
JESSICA-Sheriff, what does this have to do--?  
  
METZGER-How did you get rid of the rats?  
  
JESSICA-With rat poison, doesn't everyone? (JESSICA realizes where this is leading) Sheriff, you're not suggesting that I poisoned Becky?  
  
METZGER-The only people here last night were you, the Doc and Becky, am I right?  
  
JESSICA-Yes.  
  
METZGER-Doc told me that you were very upset while you were making a cup of coffee. That you and Becky had a lot more than just an altercation. That Doc had to pull you back. (JESSICA looks at SETH, who is looking down, unable to meet JESSICA'S eyes) In fact, you made a comment to me and Doc about Becky being a victim in your next book.  
  
JESSICA-Sheriff, you can't possibly believe that I would kill anyone.  
  
METZGER-Ma'am, all I know is now people are coming into your home to die! You are my prime and only suspect. I won't take you in until I absolutely have to. Please give me a reason not to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go have tests run on this cup.  
  
JESSICA-Sheriff, I did not kill Becky.  
  
METZGER-I'd like to believe you ma'am.  
  
METZGER leaves. SETH stays behind.  
  
SETH-Jess, what happened after I left?  
  
JESSICA-Nothing. I put her to bed. I read until midnight and woke at 5:30a.m. to her alarm going off. Seth, you of all people should know I couldn't kill anyone.  
  
SETH-Jess, I'm not saying that you killed Becky. It all points to you in my mind, but in my heart, I don't' think you could hurt anyone.  
  
JESSICA-Well, then, let's go to the Sheriff's office and wait for those test results.  
  
SETH, JESSICA, and METZGER are in METZGER'S office. METZGER is on the phone.  
  
METZGER-Uh huh. I see. Thanks a lot. Bye.  
  
JESSICA- Were those the test results?  
  
METZGER (looking very solemn)- Yes, ma'am.  
  
JESSICA (after waiting for more and not getting any)-Did they reveal anything?  
  
METZGER (standing)-Mrs. Fletcher, there were traces of arsenic at te bottom of the cup. The only two fingerprints on the cup were yours and Becky's.  
  
SETH-Sheriff, are you sure?  
  
METZGER-I had my men run it twice. (METZGER slowly looks up to JESSICA. He is very upset and uncomfortable) I hate to say this Mrs. F., but it's looking really bad. You are an expert on killing people. You know all about poisons.  
  
JESSICA-Sheriff, do you think I would be stupid enough to kill someone in my own home and then call you?  
  
METZGER-I'd say smart, not stupid, Mrs. F. I'm really sorry. I don't want to believe this. (He straightens up) Jessica Fletcher, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Becky Witherspoon. I have no other choice. The pieces just fit.   
  
JESSICA (irritated more than upset)- Are you going to handcuff me and read me my rights?  
  
METZGER (feeling pretty low)-Come along, Mrs. F. (METZGER is heartbroken. He doesn't want to believe this, but there seem to be no alternative).  
  
JESSICA looks at SETH for support. SETH can't meet her eyes. JESSICA and METZGER head for the cells. The last scene is JESSICA being locked up behind bars.  
  
TBC  



	2. Where There's a Will -- Conclusion

Where There's a Will-Part 2  
  
It is noon that day. METZGER and SETH are in METZGER'S office. JESSICA is still in the cell. METZGER is on the phone.  
  
METZGER-Yes, sir, thank you. (METZGER hangs up the phone) Her bail hearing is at 2:00pm. They wanted to wait until morning. I couldn't do that do Mrs. F. It would kill me to see her locked up over night. Doc, what am I going to do?  
  
SETH - I have to admit, it looks bad, but I just can't believe Jess would kill someone.  
  
METZGER-But you said yourself you'd never seen her so angry. Even the best people can snap. Maybe after writing all of those murder mysteries she finally lost it.  
  
During this last speech, KATHERINE has entered and is listening.  
  
KATHERINE - I think she did it. Doesn't it seem strange that wherever she goes, someone is murdered? I think she's been killing people all along and blaming it on other people. How do you think she comes up with the ideas for her books?  
  
METZGER (Gives Seth a look of exasperation)-Can I help you with something, ma'am?  
  
KATHERINE-Is Jessica locked up?  
  
METZGER-Yes, but you can't see her right now.  
  
KATHERINE-Oh, I don't want to. I just want to make sure you're doing your job. I know how buddy, buddy you are with her. I wouldn't put it past you to just turn your back from this whole thing.  
  
METZGER-Now listen here, ma'am-  
  
SETH-If you'll excuse us, Mrs. Witherspoon. Sheriff, it's time to take Jessica to Portland.  
  
KATHERINE leaves in a huff. SETH maneuvers METZGER to the cells.  
  
SETH-If you don't mind, I'd like to come along for the ride.  
  
METZGER - Sure, Doc.  
  
They get to JESSICA'S cell. She is visibly upset. She stands up as METZGER and SETH walk up.  
  
JESSICA-Sheriff, this is ridiculous.  
  
METZGER- Mrs. Fletcher, I want to believe you. Really I do. But as Sheriff, you are my only suspect and I need to do this by the book. We're going to Portland to Judge Simon's office to see if we can get you out on bail.  
  
SETH- I'm coming along if you don't mind, Jess. I've cancelled all my appointments.  
  
JESSICA - That's nice of you, Seth. Thank you.  
  
JESSICA, SETH, and METZGER are walking into METZGER'S office. They have just returned from Portland. As they talk, all of them sit down.  
  
JESSICA - I don't care how much the bail was-I'm just glad to be out.  
  
SETH-Thank God they posted bail. But I'm sure they could see that if they release you, you're not going to go out and kill again.  
  
JESSICA-Again! (Rising) Do you two still honestly believe that I killed Becky in my own house?  
  
METZGER- Mrs. F., if I could believe you I would. It just seems too easy-and I have no other suspects. You were the only one with her besides Doc. And from the coroner's report she had enough arsenic to kill two people.  
  
JESSICA-I did not put arsenic in her coffee. I wish there was some way I could make you understand-  
  
The phone rings. METZGER answers.  
  
METZGER - Sheriff's office. Metzger here. Sure-hold on-Doc, it's for you.  
  
SETH (walks to phone)-This is Doc Hazlitt. Yes, Mabel, what is it? Oh he is, is it? He did what?! (SETH laughs) Okay, I'll be there shortly. Bye. (SETH hangs up) I've got an irritable patient in my office who just ran over my nurse's foot with his portable oxygen.  
  
JESSICA-Elijah Schramm?  
  
SETH-Yes. I can give you a rid home if you don't mind a pit stop at my office.  
  
JESSICA-That would be great, thanks.  
  
JESSICA and SETH leave METZGER'S office.  
  
JESSICA and SETH enter SETH'S office. Elijah Schramm is waiting anxiously. He rises slowly as JESSICA and SETH enter.  
  
ELIJAH-I've been here for two hours! Where have you been?  
SETH-I had a house call to make. (SETH makes a side glance to JESSICA)  
  
ELIJAH- (noticing JESSICA)-Mrs. Fletcher, it's good to see you. Are you free? Did they find out who killed Becky?  
  
JESSSICA-Unfortunately, I'm not "free". I'm out on bail. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this before the Sheriff locks me up permanently.  
  
ELIJAH- I guess I wouldn't blame you if you did do it. Becky wasn't well liked by too many people. Always those little eccentricities that drove her father crazy. The way she was always on her diets, refusing people's home made food, and those little sugar substitute packets that were always lying around. And look at Jeremy. She hits him with the vase, then sits and has a glass of tea before she leaves him there. I guess if she had been nicer, you wouldn't have killed her. (ELIHJAH turns to SETH) Doc, you've got to help me. I've hardly slept in days. I've got to get some sleep.  
  
SETH-Now you know I can't give you anything for sleep in your condition. Have you been exercising regularly?  
  
ELIJAH-I walk and I get short of breath. I'd rather watch TV.  
  
SETH-If you exercised, you'd sleep better.  
  
ELIJAH (trying to change the subject, turns to JESSICA) Does this mean you get the house now that Becky's dead?  
  
JESSICA-I was Becky's executor, not her beneficiary.  
  
ELIJAH-That's not what Mrs. Witherspoon says. She came to the house around noon screaming that you get everything since Becky's dead.  
  
JESSICA-What?!  
  
SETH-Jess, is that true?  
  
JESSICA-If it is, I haven't heard about it.  
  
ELIJAH-What will you do with the house?  
  
JESSICA (shaking her head in frustration)-They can turn it into a museum for all I care. It's Katherine's house. She can keep it. (JESSICA looks at her watch) It's too late to call the lawyer's office. Seth, do you mind dropping me off at Katherine's? Unless you're going that way Elijah?  
  
ELIJAH - Sure, no problem.  
  
SETH - Well, Elijah, walk around the house a couple of times and see if that helps you sleep. If not, come see me in a few days.  
  
ELIJAH-I'll see you in a few days then, Doc.  
  
ELIJAH walks toward the door. JESSICA starts to follow but is stopped by SETH.  
  
SETH-Jess, about our conversation in the office---  
  
JESSICA-Seth, don't worry about it. I just want to get all of this cleared up so I can show you and the Sheriff how wrong you are. (JESSICA leaves)  
  
ELIJAH drops JESSICA off at KATHERINE'S front door.  
  
ELIJAH - Go on ahead Mrs. Fletcher. I'll park the car and meet you in a moment.  
  
JESSICA-Thank you. (JESSICA gets out of the car and walks toward front door. ELIJAH drives off. JESSICA rings the doorbell. JEREMY, with a bandaged head opens the door)  
  
JEREMY- Mrs. Fletcher!  
  
JESSICA - Hello, Mr. Tovar. I heard about your accident. Are you okay?  
  
JEREMY (touches bandage gingerly) -Yeah, sure. Just fell. Uh, are you here to see Kathy?  
  
JESSICA-Yes-please.  
  
JEREMY - I don't think she wants to see you. She's pretty upset-  
  
KATHERINE (from inside the house)-Who is it Jeremy?  
  
KATERHERINE appears behind JEREMY, lovingly caressing his shoulder. She sees JESSICA and drops her hand, scowling.  
  
KATHERINE-Jessica, you're not welcome here. I have to ask you to leave at once or I will call the police.  
  
JESSSICA-The reason I came by was to tell you I had no idea I was beneficiary of the estate if Becky died.  
  
KATHERINE- The hell you didn't. Isn't that why you tried to steal her money? And why you killed her?  
  
JESSSICA-I didn't kill her and don't want any money. I want to turn it all over to you.  
  
KATHERINE-Nice try, but it won't work. When you're convicted of murder, you won't see a penny of it. So I'll get it anyway.  
  
JESICA-May I see the will?  
  
KATHERINE-No.  
  
JESSICA-It may hold a key.  
  
KATHERINE-Jessica, you've caused enough grief to this family. Just leave us alone. (KATHERINE closes the door in JESSICA'S face. JESSICA turns and walks down the steps. ELIJAH meets her)  
  
ELIJAH-Did she throw you out already, Jessica?  
  
The door opens and JEREMY hurries after JESSICA.  
  
JEREMY- Mrs. Fletcher! Wait!  
  
JESSICA turns to meet JEREMY.  
  
JEREMY- Mrs. Fletcher-I don't know you, but I don't think you killed Becky.  
  
JESSICA-What makes you say that?  
  
JEREMY-About an hour after Becky left to go to your house, Preston came by looking for her. He said he was worried about her. Becky told me she and Preston had had an affair. She ran away after she got pregnant. She had an abortion. I though Preston had a right to know, so I told him. Preston was furious. He said that she had killed his child. He demanded to know here she was so he could settle things with her. Maybe he came in while you were asleep.  
  
JESSICA- Thank you for telling me. And for believing in me. (Beat) Do you think Katherine would let you look at the will?  
  
JEREMY-Sure. Why do you ask?  
  
JESSICA-Do you think you could find out every person that is named in the will?  
  
JEREMY-Sure. I just won't tell Katherine whom I'm doing it for. Do you think the killer is in the will?  
  
JESSICA- I'm not sure what I think. I just get the feeling that some answers are in that will. If you can't find out for me, I'll go to Jacob's lawyer tomorrow and get a copy of it.  
  
ELIJAH-Do you need a ride home Jessica?  
  
JESSICA-No-I need some time to think. But thank you.  
  
Jessica is at her house in the guest room. She is taking sheets off the bed. As she walks out of the room, sheets in arms, an item drops from the bundle. JESSICA picks it up. It's a sugar substitute packet. The doorbell rings. JESSICA goes to answer it. PRESTON is at the door.  
  
JESSICA - Thank you for coming over. Won't you come in?  
  
PRESTON-Sure. Jess, you don't sound so good. What's wrong?  
  
JESSICA-Let's go in the kitchen. (They start walking towards the kitchen) Would you like some coffee or tea?  
  
PRESTON (Looking very uncomfortable) - Uh, no thanks. (JESSICA and PRESTON are in the kitchen. PRESTON sits down. JESSICA proceeds to get herself a cup of coffee as they converse)  
  
JESSICA-Preston, Jeremy told me about Becky's abortion. It must have devastated you. I know how fond you are of children.  
  
PRESTON-I always wanted to have children. And I was in love with Becky, really in love. Unfortunately she didn't love me. I just wish she had told me she was pregnant. She didn't have to marry me. I would have taken care of the baby.  
  
JESSICA-Is that why you came here yesterday?  
  
PRESTON-Yes. But then I saw you and realized it would be hard to talk with her privately.  
  
JESSICA-Did you come back later?  
  
PRESTON-No. The only people I talked with yesterday were you and Jeremy.  
  
JESSICA gets her wait-a-minute look.  
  
PRESTON-Jess, what's wrong?  
  
JESSICA-Preston, what time did you go to the Hill House?  
  
PRESTON (consulting watch) - About one o'clock.  
  
JESSICA-The Sheriff came over last night and told me that Jeremy and Becky had gotten into a fight. Jeremy had a big cut on his forehead. He told the Sheriff said she had just left.  
  
PRESTON-Jessica, Jeremy was fine when I left him.  
  
JESSICA-Exactly. And Becky didn't make it to my house until almost 3:00pm. It certainly wouldn't take her two hours to get to my house.  
  
PRESTON-So what are you getting at?  
  
JESSICA-Preston, can you take me to the Sheriff's office?  
  
PRESTON-Sure, what's wrong?  
  
JESSICA- I'm not sure, but I hope Jeremy Tovar can meet us there.  
  
JESSICA, METZGER, and JEREMY are in METZGERS' office.  
  
JESSICA-Jeremy, what time did you say Becky left to come to my house?  
  
JEREMY-The first time she left at noon. Then she came back at one-thirty.  
  
JESSICA - Did she say where she had been?  
  
JEREMY-No. I was out before she could tell me. But when I woke up there were sugar substitute packets on the bed, so I know if was her. She must have had some coffee before she left.  
  
JESSICA-That seems odd, to strike you then sit down and have a cup of coffee.  
  
METZGER-You mean to tell me you didn't actually see Miss Witherspoon enter the hotel room and strike you?  
  
JEREMY (grinning sheepishly)-I was unconscious when she struck me.  
  
JESSICA and METZGER exchange looks.  
  
METZGER- What do you mean you were unconscious?  
  
JEREMY (pregnant pause)-I was kneeling by the door. (Grins) I lost my contact. Becky came barging in like she always did, and before I knew it, I was out.  
  
METZGER-What about the broken vase on the floor?  
  
JEREMY-When I woke up, my head was bleeding and I was covered in pieces of vase. I figured she didn't appreciate the fact that I had been in her way. She was like that sometimes.  
  
JESSICA-So you never actually saw Becky in the room?  
  
JEREMY-No.  
  
METZGER (exasperated, raises his hands in the air)-Then how do you know it was Miss Witherspoon?  
  
JEREMY (simply) - Because of the sugar substitute packets.  
  
METZGER-Why do I feel like I'm doing a replay of "Who's on First?" (Shakes head)  
  
JESSICA (Reaching into her purse) - Maybe not, Sheriff. I found this sugar substitute packet in my guest room. Maybe you should have it tested.  
  
METZGER - You think someone slipped arsenic into the sugar packets?  
  
JESSICA-I don't know Sheriff, but it's a possibility. Also, you may want to see if you can get hold of Jacob's will. Jeremy, did you find anything out?  
  
JEREMY-I talked to Kathy. She said she seemed to remember a third beneficiary but didn't know who it was. We were looking for it when you called.  
  
JESSICA-You mean it's missing?  
  
JEREMY-She said she had it in her desk, but when she looked, it was gone. She was wondering if Becky took off with it when she left yesterday.  
  
JESSICA-Well, I'll get a copy of the will from Jacob's lawyer tomorrow. I have a feeling that will answer a lot of questions. (JESSICA stands) But for now, I just want to go home and have some dinner. It's been a terribly long day.   
  
METZGER-Do you need a ride, Mrs. F.?  
  
JESSICA-No. After being cooped up, it will be nice to get some fresh air.  
  
JESSICA enters the house from the back. As she walks in, she smells something funny. She turns to the stove and sees the door is open. As she walks toward it, she hears a sound behind her and jumps, turning around. It is ELIJAH. He has his oxygen mask on and a gun in his hand.  
  
JESSICA-Elijah? What are you doing here?  
  
ELIJAH - I've come to tie up a loose end.  
  
JESSICA-If you want to house, you can have it. I don't want it.  
  
Elijah looks momentarily surprised. He walks toward Jess and sits down at the kitchen table.  
  
ELIJAH-Tell me Jess, how did you figure it out?  
  
JESSICA (with a nervous laugh) - Figure what out? We should really turn this oven off. (JESSICA moves toward oven)  
  
ELIJAH (stands and points gun at JESSICA)-Turn it off and I shoot. I shoot and this place will blow sky high.  
  
JESSICA stops and faces ELIJAH. He sits back down.  
  
ELIJAH-Come now, Jessica. I'm curious as to how you figured out I killed Becky.  
  
JESSICA-I wasn't sure until just now. Everything was starting to come together when I saw you at Seth's office today. You kept asking me about the house. You said you had no place to go. You also mentioned Becky's habit of using sugar substitute in little packets. Jeremy said when he awoke yesterday in the hotel, he knew Becky had been there because of the sugar substitute packets. But I think you placed them there so Jeremy would think it was Becky. That way when she came back to the hotel and used the deadly sugar substitute packet, the police wouldn't bother testing all of the sugar substitute packets.  
  
ELIJAH - Is that all Mrs. Fletcher? Just a bunch of assumptions? That's pretty bad for a woman of your reputation.  
  
JESSICA-Katherine told me that Becky said I stole her money. Becky didn't see the lawyer until yesterday morning. After she left Jeremy, she didn't show up here until three. I believe she went to talk to Katherine and you were there. (Jessica puts a hand to her head as if she has a headache)  
  
ELIJAH-Becky came into the house fuming. She always ignored me anyway so I stayed in the room. Becky said you were stealing her money. Then she told Katherine to pack her bags, that she had left Jeremy and needed a place to stay. Katherine told her that you might steal more of her money and she should stay with you until Katherine moved out. Becky told Katherine to be out in two days and then told me to be out in one. She went to the kitchen to get some coffee. When she used that damn sugar substitute packet the idea formed. Becky went upstairs for something and I took my chance. I filled the empty sugar packet with rat poison. I fold it up neatly and after taking the rest of the sugar packets out, I put the arsenic in her purse.  
  
JESSICA(grabbing hold of the chair after losing balance)-And then you went to the Hill House and knocked out Jeremy Tovar so you could plant the other sugar substitute packets in the room.  
  
ELIJAH (laughing)- I didn't have to knock Jeremy out. All I had to do was open the door and out he went. What a tool. I put the sugar packets there because I figured that would be the first place she used it. I knew Becky wouldn't stay with Katherine so I figured she would go back to her boyfriend. With all the sugar packets, the police wouldn't bother to test them all. It was my good luck that she died in your house.  
  
JESSICA-Because you're the third beneficiary, aren't you?  
  
ELIJAH-Gee, Jess, you're smarter than I thought.  
  
JESSICA (starting to sway. She is very dizzy and her head is pounding) The Sheriff is on his way over.  
  
ELIJAH- I don't think so. He and the good doctor have been detained at the site of another of your murders. Buy the time they find you, you'll have already committed suicide. You couldn't handle the guilt anymore. You left a suicide note on your computer came in here and turned on the stove.  
  
JESSICA is struggling to stay conscious. She falls to her knees. She is now slurring her words.  
  
JESSICA-You'll-never-get-away-with-this. (Jessica becomes unconscious)  
  
ELIJAH - That's the glory of it, my dear. I already have. (ELIJAH puts the gun away and exits through back door.)  
  
Back at the Witherspoon house, the driveway is full of police cars and an ambulance. KATERINE is on the floor bleeding from the upper chest. She is unconscious. METZGER, SETH, JEREMY, and two paramedics surround KATERINE  
  
METZGER-This is how you found her?  
  
JEREMY-Yes sir. I came straight here after leaving your office. I found her like this. Is she going to be all right, Doctor?  
  
SETH (assessing Katherine's wrist) She's in shock, but she's alive. Looks like the bullet just missed her heart. (Seth turns KATHERINE'S wrist over and notices a torn piece of paper in her hand. He takes it from her.  
  
METZGER-Did you find something, Doc?  
  
SETH-Looks like part of a will.  
  
JEREMY-She was looking for Jacob's will before I was called to the Sheriff's office.  
  
SETH-Looks like she found it and someone else wanted it.  
  
JEREMY-Jessica seemed to want it awfully bad.  
  
METZGER (motions for Tim to come over)-Tim will you call Mrs. Fletcher at home?  
  
KATHERINE starts to stir. SETH looks in her eyes. She opens her eyes, semi-conscious.  
  
KATHERINE (her words coming out slurred and disoriented)-Jessica---killed. Jessica-killed.  
  
METGER- Mrs. Witherspoon, are you saying that Jessica tried to kill you?  
  
KATHERINE (trying to focus and remain conscious)-Jessica-killed. (KATERINE becomes unconscious. SETH checks her out to make sure she's breathing. She is.)  
  
TIM-Sheriff, there was no answer at Mrs. Fletcher's.  
  
METZGER and SETH exchange looks of concern.  
  
METZGER - That's funny. She told me she was going straight home for dinner. I think I'd better take a drive over there. Do you want to join me, Doc?  
  
SETH (addressing the paramedics who are ready to transfer KATHERINE to a stretcher) Have you got everything under control?  
  
PARAMEDIC #1 - Yes sir.  
  
SETH (to METZGER) - Let's go.  
  
SETH and METZGER walk up to JESSICA'S front door. METZGER knocks. SETH sniffs the air.  
  
SETH-Do you smell something?  
  
METZGER (sniffing air) - Yeah, smells like-  
  
SETH and METZGER look at each other, wide eyed.  
  
SETH-My God, Jess!  
  
METZGER tries the door. It's locked. He busts it open. They run through the house shouting, "Jess, Mrs. Fletcher," etc. They find JESSICA on the floor. METZGER turns off the stove and closes the door as SETH kneels over her and feels for a pulse.  
  
SETH-She's still alive. Let's get her out of here and open this place up.  
  
SETH carries JESSICA outside and looks her over. Moments later, METZGER kneels down next to JESSICA.  
  
METZGER-I called an ambulance. How is she?  
  
SETH-Well, she's alive for the time being. She'll be better off in a hospital.  
  
METZGER (taking JESSICA'S hand. He looks at SETH) - I found a suicide note on her computer. Jacob's will is next to it on the desk.  
  
SETH (looks grief stricken at the though then straightens up and frowns) - I've know Jessica long enough to know she's a fighter. She'd never try to kill herself.  
  
It is the next day. JESSICA is in a hospital bed, having her blood pressure taken by a nurse.  
  
JESSICA-When can I be released?  
  
NURSE-As soon as the doctor says you can go.  
  
JESSICA - When will that be?  
  
NURSE-As soon as the doctor thinks you're ready.  
  
JESSICA-Believe me, I'm ready.  
  
NURSE-I'll see if I can get the Doc to release you.  
  
There's a knock at the door. The NURSE leaves, opening the door for SETH and METZGER. They are both bearing a basket of flowers. JESSICA smiles as they enter and put down the baskets on her over-the-bed table. SETH kisses JESSICA on the forehead.  
  
SETH-How's my patient?  
  
JESSICA - I want to go home. I don't know which is worse, jail or the hospital.  
  
There is an uncomfortable pause. METZGER looks down and plays with his hat. He can't look JESSICA in the eye.  
  
METZGER-Uh, Mrs. Fletcher, the main reason we're here is to apologize. I should have known you could never kill anyone, even if you do write about it all the time. We should have had more faith in you. I hope you can accept my apology.  
  
SETH-And mine too. I never really believed you did it, but I supposed if I had been 100 per cent sure, I would have told this monster to back off. At the time if was just hard to figure everything out.  
  
JESSICA - I accept both of your apologies. But I have one question. How in the world did you know to come to my house?  
  
There is another uncomfortable pause. JESSICA senses this.  
  
JESSICA-What's wrong? Did you come to arrest me or something?  
  
Both SETH and METZGER look up at JESSICA. JESSICA closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
  
JESSICA - Out with it.  
  
METZGER (after a slight pause)-About an hour after you left, Jeremy Tovar called us. When he got to the Witherspoon house, he found Katherine in the parlor. She'd been shot. She had a piece of the will in her hand. Katherine woke up for a couple of moments. The only thing she kept repeating was "Jessica killed". We thought she meant that you tried to kill her.  
  
SETH-But in all actuality, she saved your live. She is two doors down recovering nicely, no serious internal injuries. This morning she told us that she meant you were going to be killed.  
  
METZGER-It seems while you and I were talking in my office, Katherine was looking for the will-and found it in Elijah's room. Then Elijah found Katherine. By then she knew he was the third beneficiary. He told her that he planned to frame you with both murders and that he was going to assist you in a suicide. The he shot her and went to your house to wait for you. And Elijah is now tucked away in a nice cell where he'll always have a place to live.  
  
SETH-And it looks as if Jeremy Tovar and Katherine are going to live happily ever after. Poor, but happy. So, Jess, now that you have an extra few million to spare, whatcha going to do with it?  
  
JESSICA (laughing) - I don't want to even see it. I think I'll donate it to the Poison Control Center.  
  
SETH-It's so good to hear you laugh, Jess. Seeing you on the floor, I'd thought I lost you-and we couldn't have that. Who would make me that wonderful clam chowder?  
  
JESSICA - Does this mean I can go-or do I need to post bail?  
  
FREEZE FRAME  
  
  
  
  



End file.
